I Can't Smile Without You (Missing Scene in Dummy Twins)
by Queen Of Fond Memories
Summary: Disclaimer: I do not own any characters; all property of the creators of The Nanny. I just like to write. Title: I Can't Smile Without You Pairing: CC/Niles Onsehot. The missing scene in "Dummy Twins" with a little twist; nobody deserves to suffer. Nobody, especially those who love somebody else with all their heart. Oneshot


Disclaimer: I do not own any characters; all property of the creators of The Nanny. I just like to write.

Title: Blue Night

Pairing: CC/Niles

The missing scene in "Dummy Twins" with a little twist; nobody deserves to suffer. Nobody, especially those who love somebody else with all their heart.

As soon as CC resigned and left the Sheffield residence, she realized she was too overwhelmed to drive back home. Instead, she decided she could go for a walk under the moonlight and peacefully cry over her problems. She knew Niles was awfully right about her. She was miserable, bitter, and all alone. A part of her crumbled from the inside, and she was too sad to realize that nobody not even herself, was going to pick up the pieces. She was too tired to keep on walking, and her legs had soon started to fail her. So, she reached a bench, and sat down. The night was getting colder, foggier, and lonelier.

 _"_ _Well, CC, you've done it."_ she said to herself, _"you are officially the most pathetic person that has ever existed."_ Her eyes got watery, but she was too proud to shed a tear. Instead, she closed her eyes and tried to think about something soothing, but she could only think about Niles. The more time that passed, the more she started realizing it wasn't another joke from the Butler Boy, and that perhaps he had real feelings for her. Yet, it couldn't be. How could such a loyal, loving, well-hearted man fall for a pathetic, mean, worthless woman like her. It could only be true love, one in which flaws were adorable and a reason to love even more.

And now, she had screwed it all up. She broke the heart of the only man that had truly cherished her in his own particular way. And that, hurt CC so much. That pain was what made her realize perhaps Niles was not merely "the help", in fact, it always had been an excuse to try to oppress the fact that she actually felt something for him. CC was very confused, hurt, and deeply miserable. She felt a water drop fall in her cheek, but CC could not determine if it was a tear or if it was a drop of rain from the dark sky. At that moment, the only thing she truly wished for was an opportunity to mend her mistakes.

Niles sat at the end of his bed thinking about the recent events. He was very determined to pack, but a part of him was not convinced enough it was time to go. His head was full of doubts, and about what he was supposed to do about her feelings for Miss Babcock. Was he supposed to stop loving her just like that? He closed his eyes, and he could only picture the times he spent with her dancing and having a nice time together. He needed to clear his mind a little more, so he got up, went out of his room and out of the Sheffield residence. As he stepped out, Niles noticed that the beautiful moonlight night was turning into a dark night, so he took his umbrella with him for a walk.

As he started walking, he thought of the words he had told Miss Babcock. Not only that day, but always. It now seemed less rash why she laughed in his face. CC perhaps thought it was another joke of theirs. But what was he supposed to do anyways, if her feelings weren't quite the same as his, who was he to force her to do so? He'd rather live with the pain of a love that wasn't corresponded, to see Babcock miserable. Then it was settled, it was time to move back home to England so he could forget the woman of his life. As if it wasn't a sad and lonely night already, some drops of rain started to fall. Niles opened his umbrella, and was about to turn back to the Sheffield's residence when he noticed a very familiar blond sitting in a bench. His reason said to turn back, but the rain started to get heavier and he noticed CC was not getting off the bench. As the gentleman he always tried to be, he ran to her.

 _"_ _Miss Babcock! You should go home now, it is starting to rain."_ Niles said, while he sat next to her and placed his umbrella over both.

CC was shocked when she heard his voice. It was so soothing and calming to hear him as she thought she'd never hear it again. Her watery eyes turned to Niles, and she said almost in tears: _"Why are you here? Isn't me being miserable on my own enough punishment? Why do you, out of all the planet's population, have to come and watch me when I am the most vulnerable and miserable?"_

 _"_ _Well, I saw you were not moving, and I am gentleman, I was not going to leave you here in this rain."_ Niles said. He wanted to ignore her watery eyes, but he couldn't. He cared too much for this woman, in spite of everything.

CC could not answer. Instead, she just closed her eyes and searched for his hand. Niles immediately understood she was vulnerable and in need of someone to listen her. If he excelled in something was in reading CC by just looking at her; he had the talent to listen to her even when she didn't speak. So, what he did was that he held her hand and squeezed to comfort her and assure her he would stay with her in that bench.

That gave CC the confidence to proceed, so she finally opened her eyes, and did something even Niles was shocked. _"I'm...sorry, I'm so sorry, Niles…"_ and he blurted out " _It's okay, CC, you don't have to say anything-"_

 _"_ _No, I do. I missed my first chance and I am not going to blow my second chance so you better listen to me. I just realized why I have always been so bitter and alone. I always had in front of me the man that loved me, and I made myself believe I loathed him, when in reality I also loved him back. I had to break your heart for mine to be broken even more and realize I miss you, I need you, I want you, and most important, that I love you."_

Niles couldn't believe it. The "ice queen" melted her heart into his. _"CC, my sweetheart…I cannot possibly see myself living without you._ " and with that, their gazes interlocked, and so did their lips in the most passionate kiss ever. They were so into each other that they did not realize it had stopped raining, and there was a beautiful blue night filled with the moonlight and the stars. His hand ran through her back as he kept on kissing her. Her hands ran through his hair while she firmly kept pressing her lips to his. _"Oh, Niles… I love you…"_ she said as she planted a kiss in his lips. Then, Niles said _"Miss Babcock, CC...I love you, too…_ ".

With that said, he stood up and gave CC his hand. They walked back to the Sheffield's residence, and as they arrived home they went in through the back door. Niles offered her a cup of tea before she left, and she accepted. But before he could reach for the teapot, CC came closer to him and gave him a deep, meaningful hug. So, naturally, his hands traveled through her back, and he gripped her waist while he planted a passionate kiss in her lips. One thing lead to another, and soon CC's hands were also traveling all over his body. "You..should...get...some...rest...sweet...heart…" said Niles to CC in between kisses. But CC refused to let him go, and she simply said: "I'm sorry...but love won't let me wait" and kissed him even more deeply. With that said, Niles moved his hands and threw his arms under CCs legs, lifting her up and carrying bridal style while kissing back to his room. CC rested both of her arms over his neck, and kept on kissing him.

As they entered his room, Niles placed CC over his bed and started kissing her neck. Things naturally followed their course, and ended in one beautiful lovemaking session that made them feel as one. As the night went by, CC fell asleep in Niles arms with a smile in her face just as he was embracing the love of his life, smiling as well.

 _What a great mistake was I about to make by letting the love of my life slip off my hands and out of my life_ , both of them thought to themselves.

 _"_ _I can't smile without you, my love… I am never letting you go…"_ each said one another _._

This is my first Nanny fic, I hope you guys like it. Please leave reviews


End file.
